


The important piece to my life

by Criticalreaps777



Category: Seamexican - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Other characters to come later in the story, Random names - Freeform, stuff that will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criticalreaps777/pseuds/Criticalreaps777
Summary: Adam is in love with Max, but Max is still a mystery.  When Adam finally asks him an important question, Max answers to which Adam is shocked. Will this end well for the both of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning was done through text message so i left a link to the photos so if you wanna see the beggining its on my tumblr. Sorry im just very lazy.

https://reapercrits.tumblr.com/post/167054227698/its-not-a-school-au-anymore-its-more-of-a-normal


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know -a is adam -m is max and the rest which will show up with - is anyone

Adam was so lonely, he couldnt bear the pain that he felt. He just wanted to end it all...but he couldnt just up and go, no he had to keep living just to see Max. Well shit....

A message popped up bringing Adam out of his thoughts. 

NEW MESSAGE  
Hey, you gonna go with us to twitch con right?-m

Adam didnt want to deal with this right now.   
He sighed knowing he couldnt just ignore max.

Uh yea  
Deletes*  
Sure, bud  
Deletes*  
Yea im going.

God damn Adam why was that so hard.

Alright, so who you going to ride with-m  
Wait what, i thought we were flying there-a  
Yea but the guys wanted to make it a road trip so now we're splitting it into 3 cars, 2 seats in 2 and 3 seats for the other one-m  
Oh ok, i have no idea who to ride with lol-a   
Well im the driver in one car and i dont have a partner yet soooo wanna ride with me?-m 

Adams heart started to pound, god fucking damn this world, like what are the odds of this, its like a person on the outside world just wants this to happen, well FUCK YOU OTHER WORLDLY ENTITY.

The sound of messages were popping up and Adam jumped then began to read the messages 

Hello?-m  
ADAAAAAAAM-m  
You there man-m

Oh shit sorry, yes i would love to ride with you-a   
Ok, ill see you in a week-m   
Ok see ya-a 

Well shit


	3. 3

Adam was getting packed for the trip and started to regret saying yes to riding with Max. Honestly for him it would be a nightmare being so close to that beautiful man think only thing that could possibly distract him was a game. But as fate would have it, they havent invented the car with a tv and pc/console input so thats outta the question. 

NEW MESSAGE  
Hey adam ill be there in 10 minutes, are you ready yet-m  
Yea im packed up-a   
Ok see you in a bit-m 

Adam put down his phone and got up from his bed to turn on his tv which was playing some movie about this guy who met a girl and made her fall in love with him everyday because she had amnesia or memory loss or whatever that condition is. 

A honk from a car alerted adam that he had to move his ass, he quickly turned off his tv and got his luggage as he walked out of the house. 

Took you long enough-m  
Yea sorry bout that-a   
Here lemme help you with that-m 

They started to put the luggage in the car adam let Max take the heavy one first.

Fuck you!-m 

Adam started giggling 

Well you did offer your help maxie-a 

Max glared at him as he dislikes the nickname.

While adam was laughing he saw max hunch over putting the luggage in the trunk. He couldnt help but notice how nice his ass wa- stop adam stop.

Man this was going to be a long trip.

Everything was setup and they were ready to head out.

Adam was putting in his aux cord as max tapped his shoulder.

Here bud-m  
Max handed Adam a bag of pistachios   
Gasp* THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

MAX POV YAAAAAASSS

Adam looked like he was brooding over something. I dont know what it is, he was happy like 2 hours ago, maybe hes just tired.

You ok?-m   
Adam looked surprised  
Oh um yea-a   
You look tired-m  
Nah im ok-a   
Alright-m 

5 minutes had passed and max decided it was time to break out his mixtape

The music started to play as max sang along to himself in the music 

From Adams expression he looked like he was about to burst from laughter. 

Ahahahaha-a   
I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-m

Thats when adam lost it , he giggled uncontrollably and mac kept singing.

Ahaha max please-a   
Dont you ever say i just walked away i will always love you, I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-m   
Omfg-a

Adam looked like he was emotionally and physically tired after that. Hmmm maybe we should rest for now. The gang should meet up in about a day so we got time for sleep.


	5. 5

I pulled up to a motel, Adam didnt question why, he probably was thinkin the same thing. 

I walked to the main lobby to get a room. Adam waited in the car as I got the room. I came back with the keys.

Alright lets get to bed-m   
Ok...-a

Adams mood seemed to dampen again. I wonder whats been bothering him, but if he did want me to know he wouldve said something by now so im not gonna push it. 

We walked into the room and there one 1 bed, a tiny tv, and a bathroom with the smallest sink ive ever seen. 

Well not to shabby, oh look a desk, i can do an update video-m  
Max?-a  
Yea-m  
Theres only one bed-a  
Thats right, it is a motel after all-m   
Right, right-a  
Hey, you feeling ok-m  
Yea im j-just tired-a   
Ok well lets go to sleep now-m   
Alright ill take the couch-a 

I look over to the small couch that only a toddler would be comfortable sleeping there.  
Oh no, cmon Adam just sleep on the bed-m   
Fine-a 

I got into bed as adam did too. We just laid down and drifted off into sleep.


	6. 6

Adam pov  
The room was dark and all i could see was a little lamp glowing. I tried to reach for it but it kept getting farther away from me. Then thats when i fell . I was caught by someone

Max?-a  
Ugh get off of me you homo-m  
What...?-a

Did max find out that i liked him, but how?

I started to panic

ADAM!-m  
NO-a  
ADAM WAKE UP!-m  
Wha-a 

I woke up to a worried Mexican saying my name.

Adam, its ok im right here-m  
He whispered.  
Tears started to well up in my eyes.   
I was hugging someone.  
Thats when i realized me and Max were cuddling. My tears stopped right in its track. 

Its ok adam its ok-m   
I started to pull away.  
I gotta wash my face with some cold water-a  
Ok-m


	7. 7

Max Pov  
The next morning we got up bright and early, well i got up early Adam was sleeping in. I guess he was really emotionally tired. I wonder what he was dreaming about, he kept saying no, but to who or why? I really dont know but i cant just pretend like hes ok. 

Anyway i got some pistachios and pancakes for breakfast. Man did they smell good. 

Adam was sleeping soundly so i prepared him some breakfast in bed, look at that im a caring husband lol. 

Adam wakie wakie-m   
Mmmm-a   
he grunted  
I got pistachiooos-m   
Max couldve swore he saw the speed of light as adam quickly got up.   
I also made you some breakfast in bed-m   
Awww thanks maxie-a   
I let this one slide because he just woke up.   
His smile was bright almost like a kid on Christmas, really cute.   
We ate out breakfast together just watching nonsense on my computer.   
When we finished i put away everything and left a tip for the cleaning lady who had to clean this, ....what? we had to get going.

You ready-m  
Yea lets go-a

The drive was someething (IDK HOW TO MAKE CONVERSATION SEEM INTERESTING SOOOOOO)  
TIMEEEEE SKIP POWER 

We arrived at the hotel that out friends were staying at, twitch con was starting tomorrow and we had to prepare for a meet up and Q&A. 

What took you guys so long-c  
Sorry we just got really tired so we stopped at a motel-a  
Well the important thing is that you're here, anyways mini is at the pool with Brian and the rest are just waiting around for tomorrow-c  
Alrighty-a  
Max was doing a vlog.  
Hey guys whats up we just arrived at the hotel in LA and everything is really nice, uh so anyway i hope i can see all of you at twitch con and answer all your questions with these guys.   
Max turned the camera around to view us.  
We waved back.  
Alright well ill see you guys there byeeee!-m

Tomorrow was gonna be awesome, all the fans and the questions, and the merchandise, that also reminds me that im hungry.

You guys wanna grab a bite to eat-c   
THANK THE LORD  
Yes-a and m   
We all went down to this place called burger shack.   
After ordering our food we sat down at the table in the corner. The waitress who served us came by and winked at max. That pissed me off but then when she started to talk i was fueled with rage.

Maaax-???  
Amandaaa-m   
They both kissed each others cheeks.

Fuck...


End file.
